1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of obtaining graphene, and more particularly, to a method of obtaining graphene formed in a graphene forming structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, carbon materials including fullerenes formed of carbon, carbon nanotubes, graphene, graphite, or the like have been spotlighted.
In particular, research into carbon nanotubes and graphene has been actively performed. In this regard, large-scale formation of graphene is possible, the graphene may be electrically, mechanically, and chemically stable, and have excellent conductivity, and thus graphene is highlighted as a base material for an electronic circuit.
Recently, technology for large-scale manufacturing of graphene has been developed, and a study “Large-scale pattern growth of graphene films for stretchable transparent electrodes” published in the journal Nature on Jan. 14, 2009 (refer to Nature 07719) discloses a graphene manufacturing process using chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
A general graphene manufacturing process using CVD is described below.
First, a silicon wafer having a silicon oxide (SiO2) layer is prepared. Then, a metal catalyst including nickel (Ni), copper (Cu), aluminum (Al), iron (Fe), or the like is deposited on the SiO2 layer by using a sputtering device, an e-beam evaporator, or the like, and by doing so, a metal catalyst layer is formed.
Next, the silicon wafer on which the metal catalyst layer is formed, and a gas such as CH4, C2H2, C2H4, CO, or the like including carbon are put into a reactor for inductive coupled plasma CVD (ICP-CVD), and then heated. Thus, carbon is absorbed into the metal catalyst layer. Finally, graphene is grown by performing a rapid cooling operation to separate carbon from the metal catalyst layer and to crystallize the carbon.